The invention relates broadly to fluent material dispensers, and in particular, to dispensers of viscous hair coloring.
In the hair care industry, hair coloring is both highly popular and expensive. Numerous vendors have hair color products available in a number of different containers. Some vendors provide hair color in pressurized containers which dispense a viscous foam or gel. These containers may be used by professional hair stylists who will pay a premium for a product that has a great brand name and provides great results.
Some vendors attempt to lock hairstylists into using their products and accessories by using proprietary dispensing apparatus. These proprietary dispensing apparatus may be designed to serve the vendor's interests rather than the interests of hair stylists. For example, they may be designed to induce the stylist to make repeated purchases by wasting the product. They may require additional steps to prepare the product. While the amount of waste may not be large, it may be a significant expense to a stylist who performs hundreds or even thousands of coloring sessions per year.